Something In The Eyes
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER Ben Solo's body may have died during the battle, but his soul lived on to find a new body to inhabit and Ben can't stand it. He doesn't feel like himself but he knows he has to get back to Rey. He has to know she's okay. With the help of ex general Arimtage Hux and newfound friend Ilanna, they cross the galaxy to find her.


**AN: AGAIN, THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE LAST SKYWALKER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (AGAIN)! I've wanted to write a star wars fic for so long and this idea came to me as soon as the credits rolled at the theater so I hope you guys like it. If you want me to continue let me know. While it will focus on Rey and Kylo, it will also focus on Hux and Ilanna so I hope that's okay. Anyway, the first chapter is kind of basic but I have a lot of ideas for this fic so show me some love!**

* * *

The ship glided carefully through the atmosphere with Ben Solo at the wheel. The former Supreme Leader kept his eyes straight and his mind numb. He didn't want to think of what had transpired because of the sacrifices he had made. He had but one goal now: Make it back to Rey. What he would do when he got there, he wasn't entirely sure. Would she even accept him once she saw his face? Even if she didn't, he still needed to see her. After all, he could still feel her calling to him, their bond stronger than ever. Memories of her hand on his cheek, her breath on his face her soft lips on his haunted him. His body may have died that night but the force wasn't quite done with him yet.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. He didn't need to look up to know it was ex general Armitage Hux coming to relieve him of his position for the night. Running into Hux had been purely accidental. He'd been at the same treatment facility Ben had woken up in and with a little coaxing and a lot of explanation, he convinced his former friend to join him in finding the rebels. He knew Hux had his own motives in coming, but Ben didn't care. As long as he wasn't alone in this.

"It's my watch now, Ren," the ginger said with a bit of an icy tone. He hadn't quite taken to calling him Ben yet. Ben sighed and kept his hand firmly on the wheel.

"Where is Ilanna?" he asked flatly, not because he needed her but because she was bound to be close. She always followed Hux around like a lost puppy, not that he seemed to mind. She had saved his life after all and he had so obviously taken to her. Ben was sure he'd never admit it though.

"Sleeping," he replied in the same tone he used earlier, "As you should be."

"You should know by now that sleep is out of the question. Just let me navigate." Ben replied, despite his obvious exhaustion.

"What happened the last time I granted that request? Hm? You nearly got us all killed. I'm not saying you have to sleep but you're exhausted, Ren. I'm taking over. End of discussion." With a heavy sigh, Ben released his grip on the wheel and stood up.

"Fine," he huffed, brushing past him to return to his quarters. Ben had the biggest room on the whole ship. A large mirror hung above his storage space, adjacent to his bed but he had very little possessions now that it mattered very little. Ben despised the mirror and tried to avoid it at all costs but tonight he did a poor job of it and caught a glimpse of his reflection, causing his stomach to reel. This body was so alien to him... Bright green eyes stared back at him, eyes he had come to know but still didn't recognize. His hair was chopped short but matched the auburn stubble on his face. He was taller now with a more muscular build and his once scarred face was now smooth. He was unrecognizable mostly because this body was not his. It belonged to a dead man named Thane Orskew, an unknown man who had died fighting the Final Order. Ben's soul had taken over the vessel once his own body was no longer inhabitable, yet it didn't sit well with him. After gazing at his reflection for far too long, he retired to his bed with a growl of frustration but as he predicted, sleep didn't come.

The short blonde woman peeked her head around the corner with sleep still in her eyes. She never slept well with Kylo Ren on board. Not just him either but other ex-criminals with bad reputations accompanying them as well. She didn't feel safe on her own. That's why she clung to Hux so much. She knew he was a dangerous man, but she wasn't afraid of him. He'd never given her a reason to be.

"Is he gone?" she asked in a feather soft voice that still made Hux jump. She was always so quiet and hed had no idea she was there.

"Ilanna," he sighed gently, hitting the autopilot button so he could approach her, "I thought you were asleep. Was it the dream again?" Ilanna nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"Want me to put you back to bed?" She shook her head.

"Then what is it you want, Ilanna?" He sounded impatient but she waas the only one he was ever gentle with. He hadn't been at first, but she had grown on him. He hated caring for her so deeply and tried to block out his feelings but she just made it so hard.

"Nothing..." she finally whispered but he could read her like a book. He sat back down and gestured for her to take to copilot chair. Her eyes brightened immediately as she settled into her seat, watching the stars out the window as they passed. After a while, he could see her starting to doze again. He could see her fighting it but he just wanted her to finally sleep for once. He stood up and scooped her into his arms. She seemed to immediately relax and snuggled closer to his chest as he guided the ship through the galaxy. He told himself he would put her to bed later and nobody would know but the weight of her body in his lap brought him comfort and the prospect of putting her to bed was eventually lost.


End file.
